Robots are manipulating machines, which are equipped with useful tools for automatic handling of objects, and are programmable in a plurality of motion axes, in particular with regard to orientation, position and process sequence. Robots have essentially a robotic arm with a plurality of axes and levers, which are moved by drives. The drives are for example electric drives.
The robot or its robot arm can also be moved manually, for example by means of a hand-held device or by guiding it manually. In particular when moving the robot by guiding it manually, in the course of which a person for example pushes or pulls on the robot arm, the danger exists that by touching the robot arm the person guiding the robot will be contaminated by the robot. This is particularly disadvantageous when the robot is used in the medical environment.